Time Travelling to Konoha
by xoKrystalMox
Summary: Merlin just had to mix up that spell at the last minute, didn't he? And now, he's in the middle of somewhere with Arthur constantly telling him it's his fault! Not to mention, he meets the Team 7 and suddenly, he's being ignored. [Crack!Fic sort-of.../slap]


**I wrote this for a competition and decided to share this here. The tone of this story is mostly crack. I have no idea what I wrote. I just thought the idea of Merlin's magic bringing him to the Ninja world would be great! I don't think this story turned out great, though. I think the Team 7 are al a bit OOC. Eh-**

**This was the prompt though: **

**1\. Write a crossover fic!**

**2\. Use popular fandoms from two cultures (Japanese Anime x American Band and etc.)**

**3\. Make the main character/lead vocalist/etc a side character who are constantly trying to get involved but are ignored**

**4\. 1st person is not allowed**

**Meh, well, I tried. **

**Enjoy this, crack, weird, thing I've created after I woke up! **

**Krystal **

* * *

**Naruto Shippuden/Merlin**

* * *

**Main Character: Merlin**

* * *

"This is just great, Merlin, seriously," a blonde man grumbled as he swished around his sword, trying to get a path to somewhere out of these woods. "You should definitely get a prize for being the most useless manservant ever!"

"Hey, it isn't my fault—"

"And to think that all of this started because of your magic!" Arthur exclaimed, completely ignoring Merlin's shout of innocence. Merlin had tried to keep his magic hidden, lord knows he tried his best to keep it away from being seen by the one person he knew shouldn't have seen it. But apparently, nobody had thought that Arthur was this alert to his surroundings. Everyone (including Merlin himself) thought that Arthur was quite a dunce in certain aspects of his life, especially the ones that concerns things that wasn't himself, so basically, he was oblivious to everything else except to himself.

But Merlin had underestimated Arthur, just like everyone else did and his magic has been found out. Basically because Merlin tried to use magic to save the prat's life in the forest about two months ago from magic bandits. Arthur was less than pleased, of course. In fact, he was angry that Merlin had kept this from him. But the anger subsided as Merlin pleaded and told him the truth, told him how he only used his magic for the good of Camelot, never against it.

It took a lot of Merlin's apologising and Morgana's yelling for Arthur to realise that Merlin meant no harm. That and the fact that Arthur didn't want to lose the only friend he ever had to the chopping block his father absolutely loved, (Uther was a maniac…).

So, now, back to the present.

The woods.

They were so lost in it and to think that this time, it was Merlin's fault. If only he hadn't panicked when they were attacked by one of Morgouse's henchmen and casted a time travelling spell, they wouldn't have ended up here.

Just then, Arthur stopped in his tracks when he heard the tree leaves above him rumbling slightly. Merlin almost crashed behind of Arthur before he heard it as well. The sounds of the tree leaves slightly crushing and rumbling, as if something was moving really fast behind them. Arthur raised his sword slowly as Merlin prepared himself with a spell at the tip of his tongue, both of the men looking around for any signs of threat.

Suddenly, everything else went silent.

One second.

Two seconds.

"Well, well, who's this?" a voice cooed off before someone dropped right in front of them, followed by three other people. Merlin and Arthur quickly took a step back, startled from the sudden entrance. Arthur stared at them before he took in the first man, who had a mask worn over his mouth and nose and what looked like a headband with a certain symbol on it covering up his left eye. He looked peculiar, with his black and dark green clothing. "Who are you?"

"Yeah! What are you doing in the borders of Konoha?" a boy asked, his blonde hair looking really bleached under the sunrays that passed through the heavy leaves. In his hand was a small knife-thing and Arthur could definitely sense they weren't one hundred percent normal.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon, prince of Camelot," Arthur said. However, to his dismay, none of the people in front of him recognised that name. Merlin stared closely before he took a step forward.

"Uhm, we're just going to leav—"

"Never heard of you before," the man with the mask said. "I think you need to come with us."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Arthur proclaimed as he took a step back, raising his sword.

"Then we'll take you by force!" the blonde man said as he took a step forward, a blue light forming in his hands. "Get ready!"

Just before the boy could attack, Merlin immediately spoke of a spell, causing his eyes to glow golden and a howl of a wind to blow, pushing the blonde boy back to the ground with a sharp, painful thud. Arthur just sighed as the four people stared at them stunned.

"It couldn't be…," the masked man said.

"What…just happened?" a girl with pink hair asked as she tried to get up from the ground. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto, are you alright?" a raven haired man asked next, sitting up and walking next to his idiotic best friend, who was still as careless as ever even after all these years. And to think that this blonde boy managed to become a jounin still surprised him.

"Sorcery?" Kakashi asked as Merlin dropped his hands. "It's a forbidden jutsu. How do you know how to use it?" Kakashi's voice became menacing as he took out his kunai knives. Merlin noticed this and was about to talk when Arthur cut him off, again.

"He was born with it," Arthur said. "We're…not from here."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Naruto stood up as he brushed away his best friend's helping hand. "I'm fine, Sasuke."

"Dobe," Sasuke, the raven-haired man, said as Naruto glared up at him, his blue eyes shimmering in displeasure.

"Teme."

"That's impossible," Kakashi said as he stared at Arthur. "You're not from this time?"

"No, this imbecile," Arthur said as he pointed to Merlin. "He 'accidentally' spoke of a time-travelling spell and we ended up here."

"In my defence, it wasn't—"

"I see," Kakashi said, not even giving a glance to Merlin. Merlin just huffed out a breath dramatically and shook his head. Why was it today, nobody was listening to him?

"Time-travel? Cool!" Naruto exclaimed all of a sudden. "Hey, can we go to the future? I want to see who I married!"

Before Naruto could do anything, Sakura, the pink-haired shinobi, smacked the back of his head. "Shut up, Naruto! This isn't funny. It could cause some rip in the space-time continuum."

"That's right, dobe. We should bring them to see Tsunade-sama. She'll know what to do," Sasuke spoke, glancing over to Kakashi meanwhile Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes," Kakashi said as he looked at the both of the men. "Let's go. We'll bring you to our Hokage. She'll know what to do with this and help you get back to your time."

"No, it's alright! I can—"

"Thank you. Let's go, Merlin," Arthur took hold of Merlin's sleeve and started to drag him away, following the ninjas back to their village. Merlin just clasped his mouth shut, unsure to why he was ignored again.

He was the most powerful sorcerer alive for heaven's sake! He doesn't need anybody's help to get back home! But Arthur thought otherwise.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto suddenly asked as Sakura looked at him with a small smile.

"Yeah?"

"Since when did you get so smart?"

Sasuke just smirked when Sakura screeched and kicked him from behind. Merlin just rolled his eyes.

Were they really going to make it back home?

Oh, somehow, he doubts it.

But nobody was listening to him anyway so he decided he would just see where this would lead them.

At least, when something went wrong again, he would blame it on Arthur.

Oh, who was he kidding? Arthur would blame him!

Life was so unfair…


End file.
